


Kiss My Fist

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Boys Kissing, Draco is not amused, Halloween, Harry Gets Punched, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Draco experiences a haunted house against his will and gains a boyfriend for his trouble.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 31
Kudos: 232





	Kiss My Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Autumn Drarry, y'all! The prompt is Person A is an actor in a haunted house. Person B is the friend in the group who didn’t want to walk through the house. Person B gets scared and punches Person A in the nose. Thanks to m0stlyvoid for the look-over! Enjoy! xo peach

The queue outside the abandoned asylum wraps around the dead trees lining the weed-pocked sidewalk. Draco shoves his hands in his pockets against the cold. The nervous excitement rippling through the crowd is palpable, but Draco feels nothing but fatigue and annoyance.

“Wipe that scowl off your face, Malfoy,” Pansy grouses. “By all accounts, this is supposed to be the best haunted house since the doll factory five years ago.”

“Ooh, I hope I throw up like last time,” Luna says excitedly.

“Oh, god,” Draco says, blanching. “No. No puking. I forbid it.” He sighs. “I don’t know why I let you two talk me into this. You were here last weekend,” he whines, “and I have much better things to do than run through a condemned building trying not to get tetanus.”

Luna smiles brightly. “Like pine away after one dark-haired, fit Harry Potter.”

“Like sorting my comics,” Draco amends. He lifts his chin. “I picked up my box from Weasley Comics this afternoon.”

“Your box of porn, you mean,” Pansy says. The girls in line behind them snigger.

Draco frowns at Pansy. “It’s BL Yaoi Manga,” he says. “And shut the fuck up.”

Pansy laughs, and they follow the group in front through the rusted chain link fence. A lean girl with long red hair holds open the cracked door, checking tickets with her phone.

“For fucks sake, Pans,” Draco hisses beneath his breath. “What is Ginny Weasley doing working the door?” He quickly scans the crowd for a tangle of dark curls.

“Oh, did I fail to mention?” she says flippantly, handing Ginny her ticket. “Potter is one of the actors.” 

Ginny tosses her hair over her shoulder and cracks her gum. “Again, Parkinson?” she smirks. “I love a lass who likes a good scare.”

Pansy bites her lip. “Maybe I’m here to see you.”

Ginny’s grin is wide as she scans Draco’s ticket. “Oh and Malfoy, be sure to check out the kitchen. You might find something, or _someone_ , of interest. A bisexual zombie, mayhaps?” She winks and ushers them through the door.

The threesome pause in the decaying foyer, rotting tiles cracking underfoot. Screams sound from down a dark hallway. 

“I think the kitchen is off to the left,” Luna offers.

“If we make it out alive,” Draco says, forcing words through clenched teeth. “I’m going to kill you both.”

* * * 

Draco runs down a cold, dark corridor. Screams from the floors above ring shrilly in his ears, fueling the massive headache threatening to pound the back of his eyeballs. This place is creepy to be sure, but the decorations for the attraction are mediocre at best. 

He’d gotten separated from Pansy and Luna. Grabby hands had latched on to their ankles as they ascended the stairs, and Draco had managed to wrench free only after the girls had escaped and run off into the darkness. _Fuck them_ , he pouts to himself. He could be curled up with his gay comics, his ginger cat, and a nice cup of hot cider spiked with just a smidge of rum right about now.

Moans and creaks echoing off the walls from a poorly-hidden speaker rattle the chandeliers as Draco scoots through the dining room. He rolls his eyes at the potential liability should the fixtures fall, and pushes silently through swinging doors that open into a kitchen. 

“Ok, whomever is in here,” Draco calls out and then mutters, _the fit green-eyed bloke of my dreams if Weasley is to be believed_. “Come and get me.” _Please_ , he exhales.

A metal cabinet in the corner near the sink rattles. Draco approaches it cautiously. He grabs the handle of the cabinet, steels himself, and jerks open the door. Empty. He relaxes his shoulders and lets the door swing shut. The zombie standing there says, “ _Boo._ ”

Draco squeals and punches him in the face.

* * *

“In my defense, you scared me,” Draco says. 

Harry sits on the kitchen counter, holding a bloody tissue to his nose. “It’s a haunted house, Malfoy! You’re supposed to be scared.” He removes the tissue and looks at Draco with big doe eyes. “Do I look bad?

Draco’s heart pounds in his chest. “You look… “ _Perfect. Gorgeous. Fit as fuck._ “...fine,” Draco finishes lamely. “And haunted houses don’t scare me.”

“My face begs to differ,” Harry chuckles. Blood trickles out of his nose.

“Oh, god. Here, let me.” Draco moves between Harry’s legs and fumbles with the box, finally tearing out a tissue to dab at Harry’s face.

Harry swings his legs and kicks his feet against the metal cabinets. “If I’d known this was all it took to get you between my legs I’d have let you punch me in the face sooner.” 

Draco’s heart lurches into his throat, and he squeaks. The tissue box bounces to the floor. Loud, excited voices from the dining room stalls Harry’s laughter. He takes Draco’s hand and drags him into the cabinet, closing the door and shutting them inside. It’s a tight fit. No matter how much Draco shifts and wiggles to keep from pressing up against Harry, he can’t get away. And fuck, he smells amazing, he _feels_ amazing. Draco’s heart is beating so fast, sweat beads on his upper lip. 

_This is it_ , Draco thinks. _This is how I die_ —

“Draco,” Harry warns quietly, voice tight. “Just so you know, this is one of my fantasies come to life, and if you keep moving your body against me like that I’m going to explode.” He leans forward slightly, his whisper ghosting over Draco’s ear. “ _Literally_.” 

Warmth skates up Draco’s spine and spreads at the base of his skull, effectively melting his brain. It’s the only explanation for his acting on the wild, wicked thought that pops into his mind. 

“You mean, like this?” He presses forward and rolls his hips. 

Harry sucks in a sharp breath. “ _Fuck_ , Draco. I want you. I’ve wanted you since I was 15. Can I kiss y— “

Draco lunges forward. He misjudges the distance in his enthusiasm and knocks his face into Harry’s, catching the corner of Harry’s mouth. Harry smoothly slides his fingers into Draco hair and guides their mouths together, seamlessly, stalling Draco’s apology.

It’s hot and soft and everything a kiss should be. Draco melts against Harry, losing himself in the sweet nothings Harry mutters between kisses. He’s so lost in Harry’s mouth and hands that he doesn’t realize the cabinet doors have been flung open until a sharp pinch to his arm replaces his soul to his body. 

“A blonde, a brunette and a red-head all walk into a haunted house… “ Harry says, his words slurred. 

Luna clasps her hands under her chin, Ginny blows a big bubble, and Pansy, hands on hips, exclaims, “And find two yahoos snogging in a cabinet.”

Ginny’s bubble pops. “Is that blood on your face?”

Harry grins stupidly, hair a mess from Draco’s fingers. “He kissed me.”

“Ooh, with his fist?” Luna asks excitedly. 

Harry slides his hands in Draco’s back pockets, and smiles against Draco’s lips. “With his heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
